Ailopyupol!
by otsukareen
Summary: Sakura itu aktris. Aktris itu punya paparazzi. Tapi, gimana kalau Sakura yang seharusnya dikejar paparazzi malah kebalik jadi paparazzi buat dapetin info Si Cowok Ganteng? Apa dia bakalan untung kayak paparazzi lainnya? SasuSaku. For Kak Voila Sophie.


_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kejar.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kejaran memelan. Dan … berhenti.

Wah, dia lagi baca buku!

_Klik_!

Suara kamera gue _sedikit_ menggema. Iya, _sedikit_. Jelas enggak bakalan ada yang kedengaran, cuma gue pastinya. Tapi … mampus gue! Dia memalingkan wajahnya rada ke belakang! Suara kamera gue kedengaran _ama_ dia!

Mampus. Mampus. Dia menyeringai tipis—_etapi_, seringaiannya seksi, lho!—dan menutup bukunya sambil _ngadep_ ke gue yang sembunyi di balik rumput rimbun. Rambut _raven_-nya bergoyang sedikit dipermainkan angin. Mampus. Reputasi gue.

"Oh, jadi seorang aktris berubah menjadi penguntit dan mengambil poto orang biasa, eh?"

_NGIK_. Reputasi gue sebagai aktris gahol, bahenol, naik daun, cantik, _sesuatu_ gitu gimanaaa?

.

.

Sakura itu aktris. Aktris itu punya _paparazzi_. Tapi … gimana kalau Sakura yang seharusnya dikejar _paparazzi_ malah kebalik jadi _paparazzi_ buat dapetin info Si Cowok Ganteng? Apa dia bakalan untung kayak _paparazzi_ lainnya?

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Ailopyupol**

_by Donata Valeriya_

**Warning! Sakura's POV, typo(s), OOC.**

.

.

"Oh, jadi seorang aktris berubah menjadi penguntit dan mengambil poto orang biasa, eh?"

Gue terdiam. Harga diri gueee…. Gimana, nih? Di satu sisi, gue senang banget bisa dengar suara dia yang bicara sama gue. Tapi, di satu sisi lainnya, gue ngerasa _makjleb_ gitu sama kata-katanya.

Tajem. Banget, malah.

Enggak bisa diperhalus _sikit_ nggak, sih? Kalau nggak bisa sini gue ampelas—eh. Gue narik topi kupluk warna cokelat gue _sampe_ nutupin mata. Kamera gue yang tergantung di leher gue pegang erat-erat. _Nyelekit_ abis, nih, orang kata-katanya. Gue bingung, gue harus senang atau marah, ya?

Kalau marah … rada nggak enak juga marah. _Abis_ dia ganteng, sih. Aneh aja kalau cowok ganteng dimarahin. Di depan umum lagi. Bisa rusak reputasinya sebagai 'Cowok Ter-_awesome_ Bagi Haruno Sakura'—di sini gue yakin juga sebenarnya, pasti ter -_awesome_ juga bagi para cewek lainnya—tapi … kalau gue senang. Aneh aja, entar gue disangka gila lagi udah disindir malah senang. Ajib banget dah, gue!

Jadi gue tetap mingkem aja deh, sambil naikin topi kupluk gue lagi….

"Lo bisu, ya, Nona Haruno Sakura?"

Nyit. _Pake_ 'nona' segala lagi. Gue kernyitin dahi gue bentar, terus mata _emerald_ gue melotot liatin dia. Langkah gue kayak babon ke arah dia. Manteb banget dah pokoknya. Jari telunjuk—lentik—gue, gue _taro_ di dada bidangnya—ehem, di sini gue deg-degan banget sebenarnya, lho. Ketahuan nggak, ya?—dan mulai ngebuka suara gue.

"Eh, elo kepedean banget, sih. Gue, kan, mau poto—" Gue ngelirik rambut pantat ayamnya bentar. "—ayam." Dalam hati gue nyengir juga. Bisa-bisanya gue mikir gitu. Hihihi.

Pemuda dengan mata oniksnya yang menawan itu bergeming, sebentar. Sejurus kemudian matanya berkilat marah. "Lo ngejek gue?" Jari telunjuknya ditaruh ke jidat gue.

Tersenyum menantang—walau makin deg-degan _gegara_ jari telunjuknya itu—gue balas kata-katanya. "Iya, masalah buat lo?"

_Moga jidat gue nggak disinggung. Amin_, batin gue bersamaan.

Dia diam sebentar, kemudian menyeringai (anjir! Seksi _bangeetdddhh_). "Iya, masalah buat gue."

Gue mau ngomong apa, nih? Kata-katanya buat gue kehabisan kata. "Mhmm … masalahnya apa?" tanya gue polos—sebenarnya sok polos, sih. Coba-coba aja jadi orang polos.

"Habis, gue takut elo mau ngebandingin jidat lebar lo yang lebih keren dibanding rambut gue."

ANYING! Beneran ngenyindir gue, nih, anak! Gue berkacak pinggang, enak aja, nih, anak sembarangan ngejek gue! "Iya, gue emang mau ngebandingin itu. Jadi, sekarang lo mau apa?"

Dia tersenyum tipis—ngejek maksudnya. Lalu berkata, "Gue mau ngalah. Soalnya rambut gue nggak mungkin ngalahin lebarnya jidat elo." Dan akhirnya, dia pergi melenggang gitu aja. Nggak peduliin gue yang ngembus napas pasrah ngeliat tingkah dia. Kucrut banget.

Gimana, sih? Kenapa? Kenapa dia … ninggalin gue gitu aja? Gue, kan, belum tau nama diaaa!

_Ngek_.

.

.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Musik berdentang, semua bergoyang menantang!"

Suasana kelab saat ini ramai. Saat musik didendangkan, semua pada turun ke _dance floor_. Beda sama gue yang masih asyik nangkring di bar sambil minum segelas _vodka_. Gue belom mabuk, tenang aja. Giok gue masih asyik ngeliatin bartender yang lagi ngebersihin botol-botol bir. Bartender itu … punya oniks yang sama kayak pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu. Mereka mirip, bukan sama, ya. Yang membedakan mereka hanya rambut eboni berwarna hitam legam dan kulitnya yang lebih pucat. Sama-sama ganteng. Tapi tetap aja gantengan pemuda berambut _kek_ pantat ayam itu. _Huh_, gue jadi kangen nih, sama si pemuda berambut _raven_ yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu…. Eh, eh, bingung ya, kenapa gue bisa kenal?

Oke, oke. Gue kasih tau kenapa bisa kenal. Entah kebetulan atau takdir, sejak insiden ketahuannya gue nguntitin dia. Sejak gue jadi _PAPARAZZI_—iya, gue ngaku gue jadi _paparazzi_—kami jadi sering ketemu gitu. Ketemu di mal, ketemu di perpustakaan, sampai kami pun ketemu di got yang ternyata sama-sama tempat nangkring kami—oke, yang terakhir gue bohong. Dan, sejak saat itulah, gue baru tahu kalau dia itu penulis naskah film yang saat ini gue peranin. _Gelaaa_. _Muaeaheaheahea_. Makin deket, deh, kami. Kami juga udah tukeran nomor ponsel. Iya, nomor ponsel—eh.

Gilaaa. Gue jadi kepikiran buat telepon dia, supaya nyuruh dia datang kemari! Buru-buru gue ambil ponsel gue dari saku celana _jeans_ seponggol. Kets yang gue pakai sekarang gue ketuk-ketuk ke kaki kursi sambil menunggu sambungan tersambung. Dan….

"_Ada apa?_"

Gue tersenyum, dan ngejawab, "_Moshi-moshi_, Sasuke-_kun_. Sedang apa?"

"_Lagi di rumah. Mau apa?_"

Memutar kursi, gue ngeliatin orang-orang yang lagi nge-_dance_ di bawah. Gue tutup telinga sebelah gue biar nggak terlalu bising. "Bisa datang ke kelab nggak?"

Di seberang sana tidak ada sahutan. Tampaknya Sasuke masih berpikir. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menjawab, "_Hn_."

"Di _Yamanaka's Club_, ya."

"_Hn_."

Sambungan pun terputus. Gue berbalik ke arah bar lagi, dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas yang kosong. "Lima gelas _vodka_!" pekik gue kepada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Shimura Sai itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit dan dengan gerakan cepat memberikan gue lima gelas _vodka_.

Hebat.

.

.

"Gila lo. Elo mabuk." Sasuke datang setelah setengah jam gue menunggu. Sialan banget, ah. Lama banget.

Gue mengibas-ngibas tangan gue di depan muka tampannya. Gue emang banyak minum dan merasa mata gue berkunang-kunang. Tapi gue belum mabuk. Gue masih bisa berpikir jernih…. Dan gue pun meneriaki bartender yang sedari tadi ngelayani gue. "Shimura Sai! Dua gelas _vodka_ buat kami berdua!" pekik gue.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, gue bisa ngeliat. Lalu suara _baritone_-nya. "Nggak, dua teh hangat buat kami berdua."

Marah, buru-buru gue melotot ke dia. Gila aja. Gue belum mabuk, dibilang mabuk. Sinting kali ya, dia. "Gue belum mabuk."

"Hn," katanya singkat nanggapi kata-kata gue. Pengin gue cekik jadinya tuh anak!

Kemudian Sai datang. Dengan sangat cepat ia menaruh dua cangkir teh hangat ke hadapan kami berdua. Tapi teh hangat itu buru-buru gue geser ke tempat Sasuke. Dia yang mesan, kok. Dia yang minum. Gue pun menumpukan dagu gue ke meja bar.

Dengan santainya, Sasuke nyodorin tuh teh ke pipi gue. Masih panas ditempelin! Sambil berdesis, kepala gue bangkit dan ngeliatin dia. Maksudnya apaan coba?

"Kamu maunya apa, sih?" Cie, gue mulai pake kamu-kamuan.

Sasuke diam. Dan akhirnya ngambil teh dan kembali disodorin ke depan muka gue. _Plis_, deh, maksanya nggak usah gitu aja kali. "_Aku_ maunya _kamu_ minum ini."

"Aku nggak mau," kata gue sambil ngebekap mulut gue.

Dia diam lagi. Tehnya pun dia pindahkan ke tangan kirinya—gue agak lega dia ngejauhin tuh teh dari muka gue, gue nggak suka teh. Tapi kelegaan gue hancur ketika dia memutar kursinya menghadap ke arah _dance floor _di bawah. Membuat tangan kirinya kembali menyodorkan itu teh. Sialan bangeeet. Pura-pura nggak peduliin dia, gue manggil bartender lagi. "Saaaai! Tiga gelas _vodka_ buat gue sendiri!" teriak gue sambil ngelirik Sasuke yang masih nyantai menyender ke meja bar.

"Kalau elo minum lagi, gue setubuhi elo," ancam Sasuke. Gue yang hendak minum alkohol yang baru aja dikasih Sai, terdiam. Gue ngelirik tuh anak. Ternyata dia ngancam dengan wajah yang datar. Makin terlihat mengerikan. Kemudian dia menatap orang-orang yang menari di _dance floor_, seringai seksinya mampir. Duh, jiwa _fansgirl_ gue muncul nih. "Lihat aja kebodohan mereka di bawah," Oke, gue ngerti maksud di bawah itu, "mereka menari tanpa menyadari menari di ranjang itu lebih asyik."

Gue kembali menggerakkan tangan gue, minum alkohol sambil mencerna kata-kata yang dibilang oleh Sasuke barusan. Menari … ranjang…. Pikiran mesum muncul. Si Sasuke serius, nih? Sambil melotot gue habisin alkohol satu gelas. Cerocosan nggak penting Sasuke gue diemin. Apaan, sih. Menari? Ranjang? Gila banget tuh dia. Gue minum satu gelas lagi. Kerongkongan gue terasa panas dan sakit ketika _liquid_ itu mengalir. Tapi gue nggak peduli, hendak aja gue ambil satu gelas lagi, tapi tangan kekar nan mulus itu buru-buru berhentiin tangan gue.

Diam, gue natapin dia. Dia natapin gue. Aduhai, mirip roman picisan nih. Cuma bedanya si Sasuke natapin gue tajam. Dalem nan _nyelekit_. Gue jadi keki. Sasuke ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah gue. Hembusan napasnya menyapa kulit wajah gue. Aroma _mint_ segera merasuki indra pendengar gue. Apaan, nih…. Sensasional bangeeet. _Kyaaa_! Tanpa sadar gue nutupin mata gue ketika jarak kami hampir terputus dan kami pun bercium—

"Elo mabuk. Elo berfantasi ria," ujar Sasuke memupuskan ketegangan gue. Jantung gue dag-dig-dug, "gue cuma mau nyium bau alkohol di mulut elo buat ngukur seberapa mabuk elo. Tapi elo ngira gue mau cium elo."

Gue ngerasa pipi gue panas…. _Etdah_. Sialan banget. Bikin malu gue ajaaa.

"Kalau elo mau mabuk-mabukkan lagi, gue tinggal elo di sini. Gue mau pulang," kata Sasuke seraya meninggalkan tempat duduk. Dia berdiri natepin gue, mungkin nunggu keputusan gue. Tapi, setelah nggak ngeliat jawaban gue pun, dia pergi melenggang dari hadapan gue.

Gue melotot. Gue ditinggalin gitu aja. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setan.

Buru-buru gue nyamain langkah lebarnya yang ngelebihin babon. Tapi, tetep aja. Perempuan bakalan kalah sama laki kalau soal kecepatan berjalan. Walaupun perempuan udah melepaskan gaya jalan-anggun-kemayu-layaknya-putri-keraton itu tetap aja kalah. Kehabisan ide untuk menyamai langkah Sasuke, gue ngelepas kets gue sebelah kanan. Dan…

_Tok_!

Pas! Lemparan gue pas kena rambut pantat ayamnya. Kendatipun akhirnya mental kena orang juga. Tapi lupakanlah gue yang nggak punya tatakrama, dia akhirnya ngeliatin gue dari jauh. Tatapannya kelihatan sebal.

Gue jalan ngedeketin dia yang masih diam. Tangannya itu ngusap-ngusap kepala berambut pantat ayamnya. Gue nyengir dalam hati. Tapi sebel luar hati, jalan gue lama banget, sih, buat nyampe ke tempat tuh anak!

Pun akhirnya, gue lari dan ngenabrak dada bidang Sasuke. Sebenarnya gue mau cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, sih…. Nggak pa-pa, 'kan? Gue ngeremes-remes jaket cokelatnya. Entah apa yang ngebuat gue ngelakuin hal gila ini. Gue nggak peduli apakah ada _paparazzi_ di sini. Nggak peduli. Gue berjinjit—maklum ajalah, gue nggak pake _high-heel_ dan gue lebih pendek dari dia—dan mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Kenapa elo ninggalin gue? Kenapa? Elo taukan gue mabuk—"

"Tapi katanya elo nggak mabuk?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"—tapi kenapa elo ninggalin gue? Elo marah gue jadi _paparazzi_-nya elo…? Itu, kan, karena gue suka elo. Gue cinta elo. _Ailopyupol_, Sasuke…," racau gue. Mungkin gue beneran mabuk dah. Gue nangis. Apa sih, lebay banget? Terus peduli gue apa?

Sasuke nampaknya terdiam. Soalnya dia nggak jawab-jawab apa-apa lagi. Apa ungkapan gue sebegitu dahsyatnyakah? Gue nggak tau. Atau dia lagi mikirin jawaban cinta juga buat gue? Oke, gue mulai kepedean. Tapi satu hal yang gue tau, dia narik pundak gue. Kayakny ngangkat gue. Terus membuang jauh-jauh jarak antara kami. Gue dan dia ciuman. Gue nggak nyangka. Anjir, gue suka banget. Gue makin nangis.

Samar-samar gue bisa ngedenger Sasuke yang menjawab, "_Ailopyutu_. Kita pacaran," katanya maksa.

Gue ngangguk. Dan makin nangis. Anjir banget, gue … gue … nggak nyangka Sasuke _alay_.

Setan. Masa pacar gue _alay_? Tapi gue merasa enggak apa-apa. Yang penting pacar gue di koran ganteng.

Kami pun menyatukan bibir kami lagi. Saling memberikan sapuan lembut. Dan—

_Klik_! Suara itu memasuki indra pendengar gue, samar.

Kayaknya gue kena karma.

.

.

.

OWARI.

SASUKE HANJIR GILA OOC BANGET.

Maaf, kalau fic saya abal (tapi bukan berarti fic abal itu sampah :p). Fic ini dedikasikan buat _**Voila Sophie**_! Ehehehe. Maaf, ya, nggak seperti _Daisuki!_. ^^a tapi ini yang bisa kusajikan. T_T

Dan, saya nggak beranggapan kalo: _**fanfiksi saya ini sampah. Karena fanfiksi saya masih bisa dinikmati, bukan sampah yang tidak bisa dinikmati :p**_ Tuh, udah di_bold_, di_italic_, di_underline_ lagi. :9

Akhir kata, review and concrete?


End file.
